


You're Mine

by thalerperri



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 20:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1482355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thalerperri/pseuds/thalerperri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt visits Alex at her loft to practice lines for his last episode on doctor who, but Kingston starts to get emotional.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Mine

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if this is crap, but its my first time posting anything! if you have advice, please let me know :]

He knocked four times. While he waited, Matt stood outside of his co-worker's door, contemplating the pros and cons of leaving D _octor Who._

 _Pro- I'll have more free time. Con- I'll miss the work and the people,_ Smith thought. P _ro-_. He stopped, making his way back into reality and out of his mind. He had a difficult time finding another _pro_ that he truly believed. 

Alex pushed open the door, just wide enough so that the guest could only see her curls while she peered through the peep hole. Smith jumped in surprise while turning to greet his dear friend. He was disappointed that he was stopped in the middle of his thought, but brushed the feeling away because the woman in front of him brought overwhelming joy.

"Alex! Long time no see!"

"Haha," Kingston sarcastically croaked, referring to the meal that they had eaten together the night before. "It's been no more than 10 hours."

"Hun, your voice! What happened?" Matt was not used to hearing his colleague talk in a loose, horse whisper. She usually talked in a powerful roar that demanded the entire room's attention.

"Nah, don't worry about it. It's just a little cold," Alex claimed while shoving the door all the way open. Matt knew that she was lying, but didn't ask anything else so not to push her buttons.

Alex beckoned him in, leading the way into her modernly decorated loft. as he navigated his way to Kingston's kitchen, he noticed that her apartment was not a neat as it usually was; magazines were strewn all over her couch and rug, chinese take-out containers were littered on every surface in sight, and dirty socks covered the dinning room table. Mmith's curiosity overdosed, as his friend was always 100 percent clean.

"Don't mind the mess, dear. It's just been a little crazy this week."

Smith was in deep thought. He wondered if Alex was so distraught about his ending, or if there was something else on her mind. He looked up to ensure that the duo was heading in the right direction, and, to his surprise, they had some how walked into Kingston's room and sat on her bed; Matt on the Left, and alex on the right, both sitting comfortably.

"Hello? Matt?" Alex asked impatiently, but kindly. 

"Uh…sorry hun, what?"

"Want to start?" Alex mumbled weakly. With these fragile words, the pair proceeded to pull out their scripts. Matt's was battered and torn from use. It had tea stains all over it, and crumbs from the nights that he had stayed up late to read through. Usually, Alex had kept hers pristinely white and with not even a slight crease, but, on that day, Matt noticed a small fold in the corner on the title page. It was a precise fold, but it was very unlike Alex to not fix it.

"Lets," Smith responded. As he spoke, Matt opened up to the 34th page to read, where they had ended the night before, but before he could start, he heard a faint whimper from the other side of the bed.

He jerked his head, just quick enough to spot Alex with her head in her arm, suddenly sobbing quietly. She had a small wet stain on the crease on the inside of her elbow from the tears. Instead of offering condolence, which he knew he did horribly, he scurried over to her side of the bed. Matt carefully wrapped his arms around his shaking associate, who, at that time, had felt like a sister. 

"I'm sorry, Matt. I'm so, so, sorry," she gasped. "I didn't mean for this to happen. I really didn't mean for this to happen!" She buried her hard even further below her arm. "I just…"

"Hush, it will be ok," he interrupted. Matt tried to find the source of her cries without prying too deep into Alex's feelings so not to upset her even more. "Is there anything i can do for you? Want to talk about it?"

"It's- it's ok, sweetie." Kingston sniffled and tried to stop herself from letting out any more sobs. She picked herself up slowly of the bed and rushed towards the bathroom to clean herself up. She reapplied her eyeliner first, then her mascara and lipstick because she felt self-conscious with her face bare. After Alex had finished with her attempt to stop crying, she hobbled over to Matt's side of the bed, as she was having a hard time keeping steady because her eyes were red and puffy, so she couldn't see clearly.

"Come here, hun," beaconed Smith. He opened his arms wide so that Kingston could slip in and sit on his lap. together, they sat in silence, rocking back and forth of her bed for what seemed like forever. It was only 10 minutes in reality. 

"I don't want you to go! It can't happen; It won't happen." Alex bellowed, almost in her normal voice, but still slightly scratchy. "I know I seem like a 6 year old getting emotional over a stupid little toy, but I need you, sweetie! You're then only person in my life right now that i can talk to; the only person that I trust. You just can't go!"

"Is that what this is about?" Matt asked, still holding Kingston in his arms. He searched for the right words to comfort the woman weeping on his lap, but could only muster up a _hush._  He confirmed to himself that his original thought was right; Alex had been so anxious for Matt's end that she had stopped keeping clean. 

"You're mine, smith. You're my doctor. as much as I like Capaldi, he's not you. You're mine, and I'm yours."

Matt finally understood, and knew that the best thing to do at the moment was to tenderly hug her back, and to reassure his favorite companion.

"It's okay, Kingston. It will all be okay, hun. I will always be yours, and you will always be mine."


End file.
